


Senses

by canarywrites, pamela_isely



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amaya just wants to fight, BAMF Sara Lance, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mick burns people, Multi, Ray is a caretaker, Sensory Deprivation, Slight Mentions of Gore, Touch-Starved, Vomiting, legends as family, madi and i torture nate and we refuse to apologize, sara has become highly anti pirate and that's a sad thing, set in season 3 but it's au because kendra wally and len are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarywrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamela_isely/pseuds/pamela_isely
Summary: During one of their many fights with time pirates, Nate manages to get himself kidnapped. The Legends have to find him, and help him recover. That's a bit hard, when your whole ship is full of over protective idiots who each blame themselves for Nate being hurt. Add that, the return of an old friend, and some new ones, and Sara's headache has never been so massive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Madi and I have been friends for a while, and this morning I brought up the idea of this fic to her. Que us both deciding to write this fic together, and going off of one another in a way I never suspected was possible. She's awesome at dialogue, and I can do descriptions pretty well.  
> Anyways, enjoy the first chapter.

It had been two weeks.

Sara hated time pirates. She really did. They made her days ten times harder, made an unnecessary amount of chaos when the Legends already had to deal with enough bullshit to drive her alone to the point of madness. They typically weren’t that much of an issue, but this time, they had been more than she had expected.

Nate had been kidnapped.

Yeah. She still had no idea how they didn’t notice, how they had let something like that happen, how she hadn’t noticed one of her teammates go missing in the fighting. But, when they had noticed, it was too late, and he was gone. He was gone, and she didn’t know what to do. She was supposed to be the leader here, be the one who had control over everything. But, this time, she had been duped. She had been played. 

Real great captain, huh?

Gideon had been scanning the timestream for any signs, for anything that would show where Nate had gone. Sara refused to sleep, instead focusing on finding her missing friend. The others begged her to rest, to let them take over, but she couldn’t do that. This was her responsibility. This was her job, her burden to bear. She should have payed more attention. 

“Sara, come on, it's late,” She had been up for the past few days in a row, and it showed. Her eyelids were heavy, and she was trying - and failing - to stay awake. At Ray’s voice, she looked up.

“No, I can’t. I have to keep working, I have to find him,” She said, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t want to lose another team member, Ray. I can’t. We don’t know how long we have until the pirates just kill Nate.”

“Sara,” Ray’s voice was pleading, desperate, yet remained soft. “You need rest. We can work on finding Nate in the morning.” He moved to pull her chair out from the desk, offering his other arm for her to take. His smile showed sadness, of course it did. Him and Nate were close, and she knew this hurt him just as much as it hurt her. But, leave it to Ray to take the route of positivity over her own pessimistic attitude. That’s what she admired about him. She could take this terrifying situation, the possible torture and murder of their friend, and calm down the anxiety that surrounded her, that clouded her judgement.

He was right. What use was she to Nate and the others dead? She needed to rest, as much as she wanted to avoid it, wanted to get back to work and hopefully find Nate.

So, she took the scientist’s arm, and allowed him to lead her to her room. “Thanks,” She said softly, looking up at the taller man. 

All Ray could do was offer a weak smile, as he met Sara’s eyes. “Anytime. We always have to look out for family, right?” 

“It’s all we can do.” Sara chuckled weakly, taking a deep breath. 

“You’re right about that. So, how are you holding up?” He asked, almost jokingly, as he raised an eyebrow.

Sara quickly glared, yet it was half-hearted with how tired she was. “Really?” She deadpanned. “I’m practically one of the walking dead.” She shrugged a bit, trying to ignore just how weak she felt from going days without sleep. Ray’s eyes seemed to soften even more. 

“You should let us help. He’s our team mate too.”

“Ray, this was my fault,” she choked out, running a hand through her hair, “I should have payed more attention. I shouldn’t have let anyone put down their guard. That’s why I have to be the one to find him, to make things right again.” 

“None of this is your fault. I can guarantee that. None of us blame you. Hell, I can promise Nate doesn’t blame you. Things like this are bound to happen all of the time.” Ray seemed almost desperate to tell her this “None of us can be blamed. It was the one time a group of pirates could trick us.” He gave her a half hearted smile, stopping in the middle of the hall “It isn’t your fault, and you shouldn’t blame yourself. You shouldn’t nearly kill yourself when the rest of the team are just as willing to help.”

The words were caught in her chest, as Sara struggled to speak. For so long, she had tried to solve everything on her own, not relying on anyone else. She forgot that people were actually here for her, willing to help her. “How do you know that it’s not my fault? I lost him, I know you’re not upset, but who knows about the rest of the team, what about Amaya?”

“She’s the one who told me to come get you.”

Oh. So that explains it. 

“Sara, no one holds this over your head. And if anything, we all blame ourselves,” Sara hated how sad Ray’s voice got with that, how upset he suddenly sounded. It didn’t fit him, made him sound all wrong. “Don’t bear this burden on your own.” They reached her room, and the door opened.

“You need to rest. At least five hours. Preferably more, but knowing you you’ll just sneak out anyways.”

“I do not sneak out!”

“Tell that to Mick. He caught you going out on your own to fight ninjas one night.” Ray’s grin was devious, and Sara wanted to smack him for knowing her all to well.

“Mick can kiss my ass. He’s just jealous that he didn’t get to go.”

“Of course he was. It took me twenty minutes to convince him not to go himself and fight the rest of the clan.” Ray laughed, and Sara rolled her eyes at the thought of Mick trying to get past Ray in order to fight ninjas at three am.

Sometimes, as much as these people drove her nuts, she truly loved them to death. Even if sometimes she wanted to be the cause of their deaths.

Well, she would rather do it herself, not lose one of their resident rays of sunshine to a group of amateur pirates, who probably only kidnapped him to hold him for ransom.

Wait, damn it, Ray was distracting her! That was why he had started on about her sneaking out. He was trying to keep her thoughts away from the mission at hand.

Wait, what was she doing?

Yeah, she needed to sleep. Desperately. Her mind was swimming, her vision foggy as Ray helped her into her room and into bed. Thankfully, he didn’t try to get her to put on pajamas. She didn’t have the energy, having suddenly just realized how tired she truly was. She just wanted to throw herself in bed and pass out. She needed to rest, to make sure she had just enough energy to be useful to the team, to Nate again. She needed to be able to focus. 

With that thought, she closed her eyes, and drifted off as Ray slipped out of the room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes, and the first thing she heard was Gideon’s soft, monotone voice overhead.

“Captain Lance, I’ve found Doctor Heywood’s location.” The AI says calmly, as if she didn’t have any emotions whatsoever towards him. Sara knew better. Gideon had been working nonstop, trying to track coordinates, trying to locate Nate around the clock. Gideon had done enough work to deserve more then just credit. If Sara could, she’d hug the AI.

“Great. Focus in on them and wake everyone else up. Tell them we’ve found Nate.” Sara ordered, pulling herself out of bed. 

Well, time for a rescue mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Nate, and have a bit of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are gonna be from Ray's pov.

It had all blown up in Sara’s face. 

She should have expected that, dealing with her team and all, she just needed one thing to go right for her this one time. Of course, with the legends, absolutely nothing could go according to plan. Not a damn thing, not even the rescue mission for their friend!

The plan was absolutely simple, Mick would do what he did best and stir up some trouble, cause a fight or two. The rest of them would sneak their way in, finding Nate, and get the hell out. 

Why did she think this was going to be easy?

Jax and Martin were the first two to mess up. They were the ones getting them onto the ship - which she thought was going to be easy given the whole two heads are better than one thing - but no. All she heard on her comm was fighting, over something pointless and stupid. Jesus, why couldn’t they focus? This was a literal life or death situation in their hands.

“Would you two just come on!” She had grumbled into her earpiece, getting a soft, “Sorry, Captain,” from Jax, and a, “Well if Jefferson would just stay focused and listen to me for once-“ from Martin, prompting her to quickly turn off her communication. You know what they say, if you want something done right, get it done yourself. She was supposed to be the watch, but she quickly realized just how wrong she was to think the others would get this done quickly. She wasn’t waiting.

 

“They’re fighting again, huh?” Said a familiar voice from behind her. Quickly turning around, she spotted an old friend. Kendra Saunders was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed as she grinned. Wait, Kendra? The demigoddess had left the team a while ago, how could she be back?

Beaming, Sara quickly ran over and hugged her, forgetting the mission at hand for a moment. “Kendra, oh my god. I’ve missed you.” At her question, Sara shrugged. “You know it, always have, always will.”

“Boys,” the demigoddess grinned, before pulling away. “Now, I heard your friend was in danger. Let’s go get him, huh?”

“Might as well be one of my damn kids.” Sara smiled, even though she just wanted to kick down doors and stab things. In a way, he might as well have been one of her kids. She wasn’t going to let Nate be murdered by a bunch of gross pirates, when she could easily stop it.

“Let’s face it, the badass Sara I knew, has become a mom.” Admits Kendra, looking at her. “I still love you though, Canary.” 

“Back at you, Hawkgirl.” 

Sara heard Mick yell, and turned to see one of the pirates in flames. Good. That bastard deserved it. 

“Can you two stop flirting already? Pretty’s still locked up somewhere,” the pyro grunted, moving past the now burning corpse. 

“I’m guessing Pretty’s your friend?” Asked the demigoddess, looking at her best friend. Quickly, she followed behind Mick, mumbling. “I haven’t missed that at all.” 

Sara quickly smirked, looking at her. “Nate, yeah. But, he’s not as pretty as you, if you know what I mean.”

For a brief moment, the pair locked eyes, before Kendra quickly heard something in her ear. “Sara, turn your comms back on, I hear something.”

“Got it.” She spoke, quickly turning them back on, being met with Jax’s voice. 

“I’m with Mick on this one,” he spoke from over the comms. “I can’t stand this, seeing two of my sisters flirting with each other, its weird as hell, man.”

“Doctor Heywood is still here somewhere,” Martin added, and Sara nodded, when she heard Ray’s shouts from somewhere down the hall.

“I found him guys,” Ray shouted, and the two women ran over. 

A voice scolded Ray, as he came into view. “Ray, you just can’t go around without backup!” Jax was over the intercoms again, and he sounded annoyed. Sara would have been annoyed too, if it weren’t for the fact that Ray had found Nate.

Thank god.

“How bad is it?” Kendra asked, turning to look at Sara. Ray shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna go in without backup though. It’s dark. I’ve already had to take out a few pirates, so I don’t know if the darkness is a trap or not.”

“Could you at least see him?”

“...no.” Ray admitted. “I just thought it was Nate. I’m not too sure.” 

“Jesus. Okay. Let’s go,” Sara ordered, moving in front of the door and kicking it in. Who said roundhouse kicks weren’t useful? Tell that to Ras Al Ghul. 

The room was dark, and everything turned grim when Sara made out the body on the ground. Jesus christ, it was Nate, she could tell from the dim light the corridor offered, showing just a bit of his facial features. He didn’t look good either, if the blood were anything to go by. She couldn’t make out much, with just the light of the corridor, but the dark sheen was enough to make her heart drop.

“Oh, fuck.” Mumbled Sara. Ray immediately ran over, dropping down to his knees and touching his neck, checking for a pulse. After a second, Ray sighed.

“He’s alive,” Ray was quiet, and when he pulled his hand back Sara could make out the blood. Sara quickly moved to pull the door open wider, and Kendra went to help Ray get Nate out of there. 

She was numb. Sara had seen a lot in her days, but jesus, this was her team mate. Her friend. She had killed people, in ways much worse than the torture these pirates seemed to dish out, but this was personal. She had never been on the other side of this. Even when Oliver or Felicity or anyone on team Arrow had been hurt, it had always been something she felt numb to. That was back when she had just left the league, was recovering from everything she had seen, everything she had done. She just hadn’t….felt that strange sense of responsibility, that sense that this was all her fault, that she could have done something to prevent this. She could have, and yet, she failed. She failed her team mate, and here he was now, a crumpled bloody heap that was being carried out of a dark room by Ray. 

“Jax, have everyone go back to the ship. We found Nate,” Sara said over the comms, and her response was quickly met with a confirmation, and then the comms going silent. 

It was time to deal with this.

Back on the Waverider, Sara ran a hand through her hair as everyone watched her, waiting. She was their captain, and they wanted her to assure them, to tell them what to do, to tell them how to deal with this.

She had no fucking clue.

“Everyone’s off duty for a week, unless something major happens. Rip said the bureau could cover it unless it was something big,” Sara began, looking around at the others “We need to rest. Ray, you and I will stay with Nate in the medbay until he wakes up.”

“Yes captain,” of course Ray wouldn’t deny that request of her. With how close he was to the historian, she figured it would be hell getting him to rest. Ray was like her, determined to protect the others. 

“The rest of you, go rest. We need it.”

They all filtered out, eventually leaving Ray and Sara alone. Ray looked….uncertain, unsure. Jesus, she hated that look on him. He wasn’t supposed to be this upset over something she had caused.

“We’ll deal with this.” Sara tried her best to reassure him, to make sure he knew that she wouldn’t let anything happen to Nate. They would take care of it.

They had to.


End file.
